Hinata Uzumaki
Hinata Uzumaki (うずまきヒナタ, Uzumaki Hinata, née Hyūga (日向)) is a kunoichi and the former heiress of the Hyūga clan. Because of her meek disposition, her father doubted that she was suited for the responsibilities of leading the clan, much less life as a ninja, leading him to disinherit her. Nonetheless, Hinata persevered and from observation of Naruto Uzumaki especially, Hinata found both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. Through her membership with Team 8, she sought to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. Background Early Life Hinata is the oldest daughter of Hiashi Hyūga. When she was still a child, Hinata was almost kidnapped by the-then Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who was visiting Konoha under the guise of signing a peace treaty between their two villages. Hiashi killed him and saved Hinata, setting in motion the events that would become known as the "Hyūga Affair". Because Hiashi was the head of the Hyūga clan, Hinata was raised to be its heiress and her family expected great things from her. But even at a young age, her father came to believe that Hinata was not suited for the role of heiress, as she struggled under his gruesome training regime, on top of him also believing that her timid personality prevented her from truly excelling. When Hinata's younger sister Hanabi started displaying superior talent, Hiashi began to reconsider Hinata's selection as heiress. In the anime, Hinata and Hanabi were pitted against each other to determine who would one day lead the Hyūga. Because Hinata was unwilling to harm Hanabi - a hesitation Hanabi did not share - she was defeated, disappointing her father. Hinata was then disinherited and turned over to the care of Kurenai Yūhi. On a snowy day - the day of her enrolment in Konoha's Academy - Hinata was picked on by three bullies because of her unusual eyes. Naruto Uzumaki, despite not knowing her, immediately came to her defense, but he was outnumbered and knocked unconscious, and the bullies damaged the red scarf he was wearing. When he regained consciousness, Hinata thanked him for helping her and returned his scarf to him, but he let her keep it. Hinata started watching Naruto from that point onwards, and by doing so saw Naruto's desire to gain attention and his struggle to exceed the low expectations others had for him. Despite this, Naruto never lost faith in himself or his dream to become the Hokage. Hinata was inspired by this and started emulating Naruto, adopting his refusal to never give up as a means of earning her father's approval. In the anime, Hinata's growing affections for Naruto were noticed by the Hyūga's elders, who warned her to stay away from him. Personality Hinata is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper honorifics. She is kind, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Hinata so often comes off as meek or timid to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. Her father's constant push to alter this personality trait when she was younger only made it worse, eroding Hinata's self-confidence and making her even more bashful because she placed so little faith in her own thoughts and opinions. Hinata's outlook sees a shift after her appointment to Team 8. Whereas her father and much of the Hyūga clan had decided she was a lost cause who would never amount to anything, her team considers her a valuable member with her own special strong points: Kurenai Yūhi recognizes Hinata's difficult upbringing and her struggles to improve, and for that reason focuses on Hinata's successes rather than her failures; Kiba Inuzuka is protective of her, wishing to keep her from harm and playfully teases her about her personality quirks; Shino Aburame, though often even more quiet than Hinata, is confident in her abilities and does not hesitate to reassure her. When she first joins Team 8, she finds herself over-relying on her teammates, looking to them in times of difficulty to save her from situations that make her uncomfortable. It is for her teammates - among other reasons - that Hinata starts seeking to change herself, as she wishes to help the team rather than burden it. Hinata's main motivation is Naruto Uzumaki, with whom she has been fascinated since meeting him. He initially gained her attention because of his outspoken kindness, and then kept her attention because of similarities that Hinata perceived to herself: Naruto had a painful childhood without the love of parents, a fate worse than the mere difficulty she had with her own father, and he craves the attention and acknowledgment of anybody, just as Hinata wants to please her father. But whereas Hinata lost faith in herself and let others tell her she couldn't succeed, Naruto always believes in himself and knows that he can accomplish any given task if he tries hard enough. She admires him deeply for this courage and over time falls in love with him, which manifests as increased shyness and speechlessness when around him. Although most people understand the reason for Hinata's behavior around Naruto, Naruto himself thinks it's just Hinata's normal, if "weird", personality. Hinata strives to improve herself in order to benefit her team and to prove herself to her father, but mostly to gain the attention and worthiness of Naruto. She emulates him to this purpose, adopting his nindō of never giving up as the means by which she will change herself. To that end, she stops running from confrontation, instead of doing all that she can to face it. If she fails, she gets up again and trains herself to not fail a second time. Hinata initially can only manage to practice this nindō when Naruto is nearby, but even then it is rewarding: she is able to speak her mind to him, for which he decides his view of her as "weird" was incorrect. By the end of Part I, she even displays it when Naruto is not around, for which reason her father's and the Hyūga clan's faith in her is restored and strengthened. In Part II and onwards, Hinata is a fully capable ninja of Konoha, who, like her peers, is comfortable with her opinions, dutiful in combat and on missions, and willing to put her life on the line for her friends and village. But Naruto remains her primary motivation: it is in order to protect him that she fights Pain alone, in full knowledge that she will lose; it is because the Allied Shinobi Forces' aim to protect Naruto that she fights in the Fourth Shinobi World War, pushing herself more than usual in case it will bring victory and thus assure Naruto's safety; it is to save Naruto that she fights Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and is subsequently hospitalized in the failed attempt. She even defends Naruto from himself when he's in doubt, repeating to him his own refusal to never give up when he begins contemplating doing just that. Two years after the war, Naruto finally recognizes the love that Hinata has always had for him; realising that she alone has always had faith in him and that she has always been there for him, he reciprocates her feelings, much to her extreme happiness, to the point of enabling her to laugh openly in the anime. When Naruto becomes Hokage, Hinata remains supportive of him and his increased responsibilities and tries to keep Boruto and Himawari happy despite his frequent absences, even though she herself also yearns for her husband to be at home. As a mother and wife, she is very loving and supportive of her family. At the same time, she has become more strict and assertive. Her structured nature has made her very intimidating and more easily angered when her family acts up, easily keeping them in line and swiftly punishing them for their misconduct. She also realizes that her children, particularly Boruto, take after Naruto in the desire to prove themselves to others and that she must believe in them to do things themselves. Appearance As a Hyūga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes (the anime depicts them with tinges of lavender). She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut of different lengths: in Part I, her hair is short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face; in Part II, her hair reaches her lower back and the framing strands grow to shoulder-length; in The Last: Naruto the Movie, her hair extends beyond her hips. By adulthood, she would tie her hair into a ponytail; later however she would have cut to into a bob-style reaching her shoulders. By Part II, Hinata developed a noticeably fuller figure. She is also noted by Toneri Ōtsutsuki to be very beautiful. Hinata_p1_render.png|Hinata in Part I. Hinata_timekip.png|Hinata in Part II. Hinata_Hyūga_-_Allied_Shinobi_Forces.png|Hinata during the Fourth Shinobi World War. In Part I, Hinata usually wears a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her neck. In Part II, she dons a loose-fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and changes the cloth of her forehead protector from blue to black. Hinata switches to the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War, though she does not seem to use a forehead protector while wearing it. Hinata_-_The_Last.png|Hinata in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Hinata_Boruto_Movie.png|Hinata in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Hinata's mission attire is a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots. Overall, her attire is noticeably more form-fitting and less conservative than previously. She begins not wearing her forehead protector at all. Her outfits become more varied after that, changing to match the occasion or simply being more casual than her prior garb. During her forced wedding to Toneri, she wore a wide black and grey top with a grey sash around her waist. Beneath her marriage ceremonial attire were short puffy pants with black lace socks and sandals. She also wore a black turban with a black and light yellow veil over and yellow crescent moon earrings. During her wedding to Naruto, she wore a traditional white kimono. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she consistently wears a light purple short-sleeved jacket with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, light brown shorts, and purple open-toed boots. In the Boruto manga, Hinata has a necklace with the Uzumaki symbol on it. Abilities Hinata doesn't usually use standard ninjutsu, but by the Fourth Shinobi World War, her nature transformations include: Fire and Lightning Release. In the anime, she uses the Mystical Palm Technique to heal wounded villagers. Chakra Prowess In the anime, Hinata begins training to improve her chakra control during Part I; one of the earliest products of this training is her ability to make Water Needles by forming her chakra around nearby water sources, making it into a projectile. By Part II of the anime, Hinata's control has advanced enough to match a medical-nin's, for which reason she is assigned to help perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier. With her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, she could drain an opponent's chakra. When she met Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Hinata inherited some of his chakra because she is a member of the Hyūga clan's main house. It is the strength and purity of her chakra that attracts Toneri Ōtsutsuki, and later prompts Hamura himself to transfer his chakra to her. This changes Hinata's chakra from blue to purple and makes her uniquely able to destroy the Tenseigan. She is also shown using this chakra to replenish Naruto's reserves with no signs of exhaustion. Byakugan As a Hyūga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself. With it, she is able to assist the other members of Team 8 in their frequent tracking duties, scouting the area for their target(s); by focusing her vision in a single direction, Hinata can see across vast distances, reaching as far away as 20 kilometres by The Last: Naruto the Movie. Hinata's Byakugan grants her attacks pinpoint accuracy, which she can share with others to also improve their own. She can also use it in order to identify genjutsu, searching for the caster in the nearby area. In the anime, Hinata's Byakugan is shown to be able to use infrared vision and magnify in to see tiny targets. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Hinata is able to see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. By using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, Hinata can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Although this enables Hinata to attack an opponent's internal organs, she can also use it in a supplementary function, such as by setting dislocated shoulders back in place. Hinata's improved skill in the Gentle Fist allowed her to survive the entire Fourth Shinobi World War, killing dozens of durable White Zetsu on her own, as well as defeating several of the Ten-Tails miniature clones. As a genin, Hinata's skill with the Gentle Fist is considered inferior to her younger sister, Hanabi's, partly cause she held back somewhat, but by the time she reaches adulthood she became well-known for her mastery of it. As such, as an adult she was able to knock out multiple targets with a single strike to their tenketsu. In the anime, she uses her practised chakra control to create the Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, with which she emits streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades that simultaneously attack and defend. During Pain's Assault, Hinata displayed the use of the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists technique, which she can combine with her regular Gentle Fist attacks to shut down an opponent's chakra network on impact. She also used the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm which she can use to attack targets outside her physical range or deflect incoming attacks; when performed in combination with others, its strength is accordingly increased. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hinata finally learns to perform the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms in order to completely seal a target's chakra. She had previously demonstrated a halved version of it in the anime. New Era (Plot) Shortly after getting married, Hinata and Naruto had a son who they named Boruto, and two years later, they would give birth to a daughter they named Himawari. Naruto is eventually selected as Konoha's Seventh Hokage. On the day of his inauguration, Hinata volunteers to pick up his official Hokage haori with plans to meet him at the ceremony. When she shows up there, Naruto and their children have yet to arrive, so she returns home to find them. She discovers Naruto unconscious with his tenketsu sealed, leaving Hinata confused about what could have happened. Academy Arc In the anime, on the day before the entrance ceremony for Boruto to attend the Academy, Hinata begins telling her children again about how her time in the Academy with Naruto was, only for Boruto show no interest as he already heard the story before. After Boruto's antics caused damage to the Hokage Rock, he was suspended for two weeks from the Academy, during which Hinata kept a close watch on him, making sure he didn't fall behind in his studies. When Boruto began seeing strange things that others couldn't, he asked Hinata about the Byakugan, which she explained to him. After a troubling change in his behaviour, Boruto declared to his parents that he had awakened his Byakugan, shocking everyone. Hinata advised Boruto to go to Hiashi for better answers about his dōjutsu. Later, when Boruto was discovered skipping classes (thanks to a poorly written excuse from his classmate Mitsuki), Hinata quickly confronted her son. The following day, Hinata met with Shino and it was ultimately decided that Boruto would have to make up the time he missed with after-school classes. After Boruto left, Hinata talked more with Shino, apologising for the trouble Boruto was causing, noting that like his father, Boruto wants to make a name for himself. Shino then convinced Hinata to talk to Naruto about Boruto's actions. When Naruto came home late briefly for a change of clothing, the two spoke. Naruto expressed regret at not being a more attentive father, feeling that his lack of actual parenting growing up made him subpar as one himself, Hinata insisted that for all of Boruto's actions, deep down he understands Naruto's responsibilities as Hokage. Later, Hinata made a big feast to welcome Mitsuki. Much to her joy, Naruto was also joining them for dinner as he finished work early. However, as dinner was about to begin, learning from one of his dispersed clones, Naruto left to investigate a strange release of chakra spreading throughout the village. Later when Himawari fell sick due to a fever, Boruto and Naruto argued about giving her rice porridge or hamburger steaks. When Hinata saw this, she got angry, activated her Byakugan and kicked both of them out of the house due to their noisiness. On the day of the Five Kage Summit in Konoha, Hinata and Himawari visit Neji's grave and places sunflowers on it, while assuring Himawari that he is happy with the flowers. Sarada Uchiha Arc When Naruto is going to leave Konoha in order to investigate something with Sasuke, Hinata sends Boruto to deliver a lunch to him. Versus Momoshiki Arc While cleaning Naruto's office at home, Himawari discovers the jacket that Naruto used to wear, which Hinata smiles to see. Because it's Himawari's birthday, Hinata takes her out to buy food and decorations for the party later that night; they run into Boruto while they're out and he offers to carry his mother's bags. By the time they get home, they discover that Naruto is already there, having made a point to be home on time for the occasion. When Naruto later starts carrying Himawari's cake to the table to be served, he suddenly disappears, being only a shadow clone. The cake falls on the floor, making Himawari sad and Boruto angry. Hinata tries to convince Boruto that Naruto is doing the best that he can, but he leaves in anger and Hinata can only comfort Himawari. Sasuke later drops by looking for Naruto, so Hinata directs him to the Hokage office. Boruto enters the Chūnin Exams being held in Konoha and advances to the final round matches. While Hinata watches the fights with Himawari, Naruto approaches her and asks that she watch Boruto closely with her Byakugan. In doing so, she notices that he's using the Kote, a prohibited device that forces Naruto to disqualify him and leaves her disappointed in her son. The stadium is then immediately attacked by Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, and Hinata evacuates with the other spectators. When she learns that Naruto has been captured by Kinshiki and Momoshiki, Hinata goes after them in an effort to rescue him and is badly injured. Sakura heals her, but when she's told that Boruto plans to join Sasuke's rescue effort, she forces herself up so that she can stop him from going. When she sees him wearing Naruto's old jacket, she is reminded of his father and decides to believe in Boruto just as she always believes in Naruto. Naruto is eventually rescued and life in Konoha returns to normal. After having breakfast with her family, Hinata starts to repair the damage Boruto received to his own jacket, but he asks her not to, believing it looks "cooler" while damaged, much to her pleasant surprise. She and Himawari see Naruto and Boruto off at the front door, wishing them both luck with their respective days. Creation and Conception In 2017, Kishimoto said in an interview that he had decided on Naruto and Hinata getting married from the early stages of the manga. He felt that their relationship was meant to be because Hinata had been supportive of Naruto since the beginning, before even Iruka Umino-- no evidence to support that. Read the manga, Iruka is always his first bond, and manga takes precedent over movies , although this angered his wife who wanted him to end up with Sakura Haruno. For Part II of the series, Hinata was designed to look like a woman who is beautiful, but avoids using makeup and be more focused on fighting. As the character's popularity was increasing, Kishimoto wanted her to have a bigger impact in the final arc. As a result, he conceived the idea of killing Hinata's cousin, Neji, in order for her to give support Naruto who was protected by Neji during before his death. In the making of The Last: Naruto the Movie, Hinata's voice actress, Nana Mizuki, was surprised with all the focus her character received. When seeing Hinata as an adult, Mizuki commented she was amazed by how more womanly Hinata became as well as how she looked more mature. She also expressed similar feelings when Naruto's adult self. The character's attributes such as her personality as well as her unwillingness to give up regardless of the situation was what made Mizuki like her. Her favorite scene in the movie was when Naruto confesses his love to Hinata. She was happy for what it meant to Hinata but still found it cold when Hinata goes to Toneri's side. Kishimoto was too embarrassed when making romance in the series to the point he was not sure if he saw Naruto's and Hinata's kissing scene. Quotes * (To Neji) "I will never go back on my word… Because that too is my nindō, my ninja way!" * (To herself) "Naruto… I have always watched you… Watched you for many years… Why? I don't know why, but whenever I look at you… I feel more courage within me… It makes me feel like I can accomplish something if I try… It makes me feel like I am worth something…" * (To Naruto) "In my eyes… you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart… Because you're not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that is what true strength is…" * (To Naruto) "I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…" * (To herself) "Naruto… I've always been chasing after you… Even now… But once this war ends, I'm going to stop once and for all… Because next time, I will be by your side, holding your hand… walking with you! Please wait for me!!" * (To Naruto) "Neji just said… that your life is not just your own anymore… Do you understand what he meant? Your words and desire to not let your comrades die… Neither of them are lies! What inspired Neji and carried him this far were those very principles! It's not just you, Naruto… we all hold those same words and feelings within our hearts. They're what bind our lives together and make us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and feelings now, Neji's sacrifice will have been for nothing… And that is when your comrades truly die, for you are no longer comrades then. That's how I feel… Therefore… stand up together with me, Naruto… Because never going back on one's word… is my ninja way too!" Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Konoha 11